The faceless King
by zero tail
Summary: A Naruto and game of thrones cross over idea that been in my head for a while now, Hope you like it.
1. birth of a king

okay, Zero tail here this is my first time writing a FANFIC just got introduce to game of throne series and am already in the sixth season, the fantasy, violence, gore and _sex_ did I mention the _sex_!, are so mesmerising and enchanting. that I Finally got the courage to write a fanfic after reading a lot of first time writers who have writing fascinating story must especially the game of thrones and Naruto crossovers so I decided to try my hand at this, shall we begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or game of thrones

"Speech"

'Thought'

"Higher Being Speech"

'Higher Being Thought'

THE BIRTH OF A KING.

The heavens roared and thundered as rain fell upon the land, as the wail of a woman was heard as she bore a child into the realm of man. for a time all was silent, then the screams of the child was heard, introducing himself to the _world_ , those around smiled when they heard his cry, his mother _queen_ Cersei Lannister. her long golden hair although a mess due to her childbearing , emerald green eyes which shine with joy and a slender but graceful figure.

The queen study her second son and child "Naruto" she whispered not knowing where she heard the name nor cared. He had small tuffs of golden blond hair and strange whisker like birth marks and a chubby face. she reached to stroke his face but he was suddenly pluck from her hands like apples from it branch, in the hands of a fairly large man his father king Robert 1 Baratheon with long black hair intense blue eyes and a great big beard (AN: let use Mark Addy appearance in the series) "He looks like a cat" he shouted jokingly, referring to his whisker like birth marks, "A cute little hair less cat" he continued, as if responding to his father's voice he opened his little blue eyes and gaze upon his father.

Feeling pride upon seeing his child's features "Aye! This is my son" said Robert "Your grace may I examine the child" ask Grand Mester Pycelle he alongside several hand maidens who helped the queen deliver her son. Robert turned and handed his child to the Mester "What are those strange marks on his cheeks" asked the king. "Not to worry your grace they are only birth marks that will fade in time, and I think he'll look quite handsome your grace. What shall we call him your grace?"

The king looked to his wife, "Naruto!" she responded firmly "Naruto?" he ask, she nodded 'strange name' thought the king but he didn't ask why so as to not look silly in the presence of his subjects, "your grace may I ask the meaning so it can be recorded in our books" ask the Grand Mester "maelstrom, because the gods brought him into the world with raging storms and violent whirlpools" the queen smiled so did Robert, meanwhile in his mind a chibi Robert pat himself in the back for his quick thinking. Whilst doing this he never saw the countenance of the queen changed to a deep frown as she remembered the words of the Wood Witch, Maggi the Frog.

FLASH BACK

 _In the hut of the wood witch Maggi told a young Cersei Lannister of the fate of her children "You and the king shall bear one child, the king shall have twenty and you shall bear two. And you second child…" the witch stop talking then suddenly began to laugh. Leaving an angry and confused Cersei (AN: spice things up a bit didn't I we all know who seconded and first son of Cersei and Robert is .for those who want me to spell it out it Naruto)._

 _Flashback end_

 _'I'll protect you from the dam witches curse my child no matter the cost' Cersei thought. This were the first moments of the young prince Naruto storm born Baratheon the first of his name._

 _(AN: the continuation of the story depends on your comment and reviews if well received I'll continue if not oh! well. please review and comment, flamers I've got one sentence for you "fire cannot kill a dragon"._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own game of thrones or Naruto**

 **THE PAST**

A yellow blur rush through the halls of the king's castle in the Red keep of KINGSLANDING. As it turned out the blur was not look where it headed, and crash in to the body of very little man. "Where are you heading in such a rush little one, OH! And your naked!" laugh the little man, Tyrion Lannister is his name, the dwarf (aka the imp) little brother of the queen whom she hates so very much caught him before he hurt himself.

"Uncle tinny!" cried the blond little boy of four, "don't call me that Naruto! I hate when you call me that" "But that your name mama said so!" said Naruto, "Tyrion. Ty-ri-on" said the dwarf "tin-ny, TINNY" shouted Naruto cutely acting like he couldn't say Tyrion. 'When did this all start' thought Tyrion.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _Come on Naruto, say mama, ma-ma" queen Cersei said, a raspberry was her response from a one year old Naruto. Cersei sighed, her son wouldn't just say mama. The door of her chambers was suddenly swung open, as she saw her little brother come into her room in a dramatic manner "Cersei" Tyrion greeted as he took Naruto from her and babbled nonsense in the face of her son as her son laughed at his at his senseless prattle._

" _What do you want Tyrion?" ask the queen to her brother "can't an uncle visit his nephew my queen!" Tyrion said sarcastically. "Come to me my baby, your tiny uncle Tyrion has to go! His being annoying" annoyed by Tyrion's presence "tinny" babbled Naruto as he pointed at the dwarf. Cersei laughed at this finding Naruto's name for Tyrion "No Naruto, uncle Tyrion say it" said Tyrion to Naruto "Uncle tin-ny" babbled Naruto Cersei laugh proudly at this, Naruto laughed happy with himself at seeing his mother laugh proudly at his first words ._

 **FLASHBACK-END**

"Let's head to your mother Naruto" Tyrion said, "Prince Naruto come back and were your clothes "Tyrion turned with Naruto in his hands towards the owner of the voice, it was young Naruto's nanny "No!" exclaimed Naruto as he tried to hide behind Tyrion which didn't help at all seeing as Tyrion's a dwarf "lord Tyrion" greeted the nanny "not to worry my dear, I'll handle him" Tyrion said to her as he turned and headed to the queen's chamber , whilst Naruto in the hands of Tyrion blew a raspberry at his nanny.

Opening the door to his mother's chambers, Naruto still naked ran to hug his mother "mama!" he shouted as he hugged her. "Naruto why are you naked?" asked Cersei, "my queen" Tyrion interrupted with a small smirk, as he saw her reaction "why are you here!" ask an annoyed Cersei. "Uncle tinny saved me from my bad nanny who wanted me to be clothed" said a pouting Naruto as he thought of his very bad nanny. "You should heed her words or you catch a cold" said Cersei "aehem" cough/ interrupted "Am still here" Tyrion said, "why?" Cersei grunted out.

"Mama, am I a dwarf?" asked Naruto already forgetting why he was there "gods no!" exclaimed a surprised Cersei "what brought this on" ask Cersei as Tyrion nodded a bit intrigued "Well the horse-man son is my age and his taller than me, and papa keeps telling me am short for my age" "horse-man?" ask a confused Cersei, "I think he means the stable boy's son" Tyrion added "OH!" the queen said now understanding. "You shouldn't mix with peasant, Naruto they are beneath you, I don't want you near those common children any more Naruto you are a prince" scolded Cersei "No!" Naruto cried as he ran out of the room angry at his mother. "You know his still naked" laugh Tyrion as he pointed that out, Cersei sighed 'Naruto' she thought with a smile.

 **Time-skip (3years later)**

Within the halls of the castle we find two little blond boys snickering at the behind a pillar watching the door to their uncle Tyrion's chambers as a bucket hanged from the top of the door. With it content unknown. Slowly the door began to open, SPLASH! As the content of the bucket poured on their dwarf uncle as he was covered in pink paint from head to toes. "Narutooooo!" Tyrion yelled. Laughing out loud the crowned prince Joffrey Baratheon first born son king Robert. Secretly, the boy is not actually Robert's son, but a bastard of incest fathered by Cersei's own twin brother Jaime but no one knows that, not yet anyway. Joffrey and Naruto, ran out of the castle halls into the streets of the Red keep.

"Did you see the look on his face "asked Naruto to Joffrey "I still think we should have used the horse shit" Joffrey said "I still think that would have been too mean" "hn" scoff Joffrey at his little brother.

"well, well, well if it isn't the crowned prince Joffrey" mocked a very fat and ugly boy as he and some other kids came towards the prince and his brother, " what do you want peasants" said an annoyed Joffrey not liking the way he was spoken to, suddenly Joffrey was picked up by the helm of his shirt "hey, put my brother down you bully" yelled out Naruto , "out of the way you little shit, no one talking to you" shouted another one of the boys as he pushed him out of the way, "you had my brother flogged" said the fat ugly pointing to the lanky boy at the back of the group, " It not my fault, he spilled water on me, me the crowned prince now let my go or I'll have your fat ugly head" said Joffrey smugly not the least bit afraid. Angry at Joffrey's words he punched him square in the nose. _Again_ and _again_ and again he punched Joffrey.

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Naruto as he knocked the fat boy of his feet and picked up a rock and smashed it into his face repeatedly, angry at seeing his brother being hurt and bleeding, "prince Naruto" a guard exclaimed running towards them with several other guards behind him as the rushed to stop Naruto from making the ugly boy an even uglier and bloody stain on the floor.

"Naruto, do you have any idea what you've done, you could have killed that boy" scolded Jon Arryn the hand of the king. Amongst him was the queen, Tyrion and king Robert, Joffrey was note amongst them because of his wounds. "What did you expect me to do old man, watch them hurt my brother. At least his not dead" Naruto yelled back uncaring. As the queen nodded angry at does commoners who hurt her child " I want their heads, and the heads of their families" said the queen not caring as she condemn those kids to their death, "Cersei! They are only kids" Tyrion said shocked by his sister's cruelty (well not really) they all looked to the king for his response, noticing their gaze. "they just kids having a bit of fun no need worry no one was hurt … too bad, you all can go now I have kingly duties ( basically drinking and whoring)" not wanting to discuss the topic any further. They all left slowly, while Cersei thought of how to murder those involved and their families, slowly without the king finding out.

 **TIME-SKIP AGAIN (3YEARS LATER)**

Naruto sat in the open field atop the soft grass observing a shooting star head towards him. (Wait! it heading towards Me. zero tail: yes and it going to crash into you if don't move out the way BAKA! and stop breaking the fourth wall) BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Crashed the falling star through the ground he sat in moment ago. Naruto look through the dust and smoke created from the crash, to see a strange looking golden glowing sphere floating in the air. He moved closer to touch it as he did, it glowed brightly and move into his stomach. As a strange spiral seal formed on it then faded away, and a bone chill scream escaped his mouth as images and memories of past life burned into his memory.

"Naruto" …

AN: Here the second chapter of the story here we see Naruto's childhood days. Here I was trying to show the bond between Naruto and Joffrey, and Cersei love for her children. For those wondering where Myrcella and Tommen are. Well Tommen is not going to be in this story because Naruto has taking his place and you all might see Myrcella in the next chapter, although she doesn't really have any significant role in this story.

Anyways,

Till next time.


End file.
